


【H2OVanoss】兩個浣熊極短篇（V/D向）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>第二篇靈感來自於:https://www.instagram.com/p/9_NjM1gzXT/?taken-by=pumpkintheraccoon<br/>在公車上睡覺時出現得腦洞XD有用一堆不太明顯的暗示</p>
    </blockquote>





	【H2OVanoss】兩個浣熊極短篇（V/D向）

**Author's Note:**

> 第二篇靈感來自於:https://www.instagram.com/p/9_NjM1gzXT/?taken-by=pumpkintheraccoon  
> 在公車上睡覺時出現得腦洞XD有用一堆不太明顯的暗示

1.寂寞的貓頭鷹與不睡覺的浣熊（AU）

這個故事是發生在一座名為香蕉車的森林，雖然沒有人知道是不是因為香蕉車森林住著不少猴子，所以才得到這個名字，不過其他同樣住在這座森林的動物們都生活的十分愉快。

除了一隻名為Evan的貓頭鷹。

儘管他看起來總是讓人覺得成熟穩重，還帶著智者的氣息，不過他其實是隻年輕、活潑又調皮的貓頭鷹，是個生性喜歡和朋友玩樂的傢伙，但他卻是這裡最寂寞的動物，因為他總是在白天睡覺，當他醒來的時候，森林裡的其他動物都準備要躲避日落，回到自己的巢穴裡休息了。

偶爾會有一些動物願意留下來陪著Evan，但是他們之後多半都會打起呵欠，對著Evan不好意思的說聲晚安。

久而久之Evan也開始漸漸不敢打擾他的朋友們，像是今晚他醒來時，星星已經全都跑出來，看著底下孤獨的貓頭鷹從樹間飛過，他來到河邊，發現他的麋鹿朋友Brock正在喝水，他降落在對方的頭上，麋鹿只是笑笑也沒有生氣，友善的與貓頭鷹Evan打招呼。

「嘿！想要一起去河的下游探險嗎？」Evan抖抖他的翅膀，對著麋鹿提議著，但是後者卻搖搖頭，「抱歉，現在夜深了，我得回去陪我的伴侶。」他用帶著歉意的語氣說著，而Evan只是再次拍起翅膀，說完那下次再去後，就獨自飛走了。

他接著來到一處泥坑前，爪子緊緊抓著附近的枯枝，「小豬！你在嗎？」濕漉漉的泥巴被濺上其他土地，一隻粉紅色的豬動動鼻子，一邊發出抽鼻子的聲音，「幹嘛？」翻滾一圈之後，豬先生Tyler對Evan沒好氣的問著，「我這裡的食物早就吃光啦！」

「聽說後面那座山上有很好吃的果子，你要不要跟我一起去找？」整理起自己羽毛的Evan說，但是Tyler卻又倒回泥坑之中，「不啦，我現在他媽的要睡覺！改天再說吧！」玩了一整天追逐遊戲而疲倦的豬先生，懶洋洋的甩甩耳朵，就又開始打呼起來，Evan只好摸摸鳥喙便離開這裡。

劃過無數的樹木之間，Evan在一顆巨大的香蕉樹附近停下，「滾開！你們這些智障！」香蕉樹上傳來一個巨大的怒吼，「不要再來煩我！」兇暴的黑猩猩Marcel掛在自己專屬的樹上，對正在四處逃跑的小侏儒猴們大罵，不過那些小猴子似乎跟Evan一樣覺得對方這樣很有趣，嘻嘻笑的聲音迴盪在黑暗的森林裡。

看著回去繼續補眠的黑猩猩，儘管Evan很想找他一起去一個山洞裡冒險，不過感覺Marcel似乎是真的因為方才的鬧劇而筋疲力盡，所以他默默的轉身，朝另外一個香蕉樹飛去。

稀奇的是原本應總是精力充沛的猴子Lui，此時不在他佈滿七彩果實的床上，Evan不斷的在四處尋找對方的身影，終於發現道在地面上的一個樹洞裡，伸出鬥牛犬Nogla的小尾巴，而Evan知道只要找到他，多半就可以找到Lui。

「嗨兩位！」他在巨大的樹根上收起翅膀，「要不要和我一起到後面的樹林，那裡聽說剛開了白色的花，就跟雪一樣！」

「很抱歉，Evan，」蜷縮成一團的Nogla用帶著鼻音的聲音說道，「我們今天真得太累了！」鬥牛犬的語氣中充滿著無奈，而窩在另外一邊的Lui也爬起來，「有人偷走了我的零食，好不容易才找到的，卻還是被那個小偷跑掉了！」

「好吧......」有些沮喪的Evan眼睛盯著地上，尖銳的爪子在樹皮上磨來磨去，「那下次再一起去吧！」另外兩隻動物很有默契的點點頭，向準備展開翅膀飛回家的Evan道別，又繼續他們的美夢。

而此時發現自己又要無聊的度過一晚上的貓頭鷹，揮動著他棕色的翅膀，不過卻在剛離地的瞬間，又跳回地面上，他金色的眼睛發現了不一樣的東西，那是一些他從未見過的小腳印，看起來腳步雜亂無章，應該是某隻匆忙逃跑的動物。

「或許這就是他們說得那個小偷！」秉持的一半正義感，還又另外一半好奇心的Evan開始追蹤起腳印，他小心翼翼的穿過樹叢，避免發出聲響，眼睛也環顧著四周，想要從那些睡著的動物中，找到那個未曾見過的動物。

他又再次回到河邊附近，月光下是一個毛茸茸的灰色身影，像顆在抖動的小肉球，有著黑白色條紋尾巴的生物不曉得在忙碌什麼，小爪子不斷伸進河水中，又很快的再拿出來，Evan悄悄的在靠近對方一點，才看出來那是Lui最喜歡的彩色樹果，而那隻小動物正在用兩隻短手清洗著那些果實。

「嘿！那邊的小偷！你在幹什麼！」Evan突然從草叢間跳出來，樹葉跟著一起紛落，嚇得河邊的那隻動物發出尖叫，接著不小心撲通一聲，給摔進了河中，好不容易從水裡探出頭，卻給湍急的河水給沖走，只能驚慌失措的看著也傻住的貓頭鷹，不停的揮手喊救命。

覺得有些愧疚的Evan馬上追過去，他試著用爪子將對方撈起來，不過那隻灰色的動物卻奮力掙扎著，「啊！！！不要吃我！」吵鬧的聲音讓Evan有些無奈，可是情況又十分緊急，他只能硬是向下用力一抓，把河裡的動物拉出水面，卻又因為對方在瞬間胡亂扭動，而跟著一起被拉進河裡。

他們在水裡頭不斷滾動，還掉下一個瀑布，摔進另外一個深藍色的水中，眼前全都是小小的氣泡，Evan感覺自己在頭昏腦脹之間，被一個力道給拖到岸邊，「老天啊！」眨眨眼睛之後，Evan發現眼前是一隻臉上有黑色與白色毛的小動物，「你真是發瘋啦！」他聽起來像是在罵人，不過隨即又自己大笑起來。

「你才是神經病！」不甘心被取笑，Evan跳起來反駁著，一邊抖動全身的羽毛，把沉重的水珠都甩出去，卻也便成一顆毛澎澎的棕色毛球，讓另外一隻動物笑倒在地上，灰色的屁股在石頭上打滾，「不要再笑了你這個小偷！」

「什麼？」灰色的動物停下來，圓滾滾的眼睛看著有些發怒的貓頭鷹，「我才不是小偷咧！」他對於這隻奇怪貓頭鷹的指控感到委屈，明明他們也才第一次見面，就給對方給嚇進河裡，該生氣得應該是他吧！

「就是你偷走Lui的果實對不對！哼？」貓頭鷹的腦袋靠近還有些濕漉漉的傢伙，銳利的鳥嘴正對著對方的脖子，「就說不是我了！」被嚇得發抖的灰色動物抱起自己的尾巴，哀怨的大喊著，「放過我！真得不是我幹的！」

他們對視了好一陣子，然後貓頭鷹才滿意的收回自己強勢，得意的搧動幾下自己的翅膀，「看來真得不是你，」他冷靜的說道，「要真是你的話，你大概已經拉屎在自己尾巴上了！」

「我才不會！」威脅已經被撤回，灰色的動物揮舞著自己的小爪子，「而且我還知道犯人是誰！」面對貓頭鷹有些懷疑的眼神，灰色的動物前腳插著腰，一副趾氣高揚的模樣，「跟我來！我們一起去找真正的犯人！」他說著，然後自顧自的甩著蓬鬆的尾巴，迅速的竄進附近的草叢堆裡。

「等等我！你這團肉球！」不甘示弱的貓頭鷹跟了上去，在對方的旁邊低空飛著，「我才不是肉球！我是一隻浣熊，我還有個人類給我的名字叫做Johnathan！」從未見過人類的Evan歪歪腦袋，對著這隻有名字的浣熊又多了分好奇。

他們穿過螢火蟲棲息的草堆，沿路留下晶瑩的黃色亮光，來到了森林的另外一頭，「瞧！就是他！」經過一座果樹下時，浣熊停下了腳步，只著樹上一隻正在發呆的變色龍說，那隻名為Carlos的變色龍對於兩個稀奇的訪客感到很新奇，友善的用他家鄉的語言問好。

「喝呀！抓住他！」貓頭鷹發出命令，完全搞不清楚狀況的變色龍被撞下樹，剛好給底下的浣熊給接個正著，「朋友們！怎麼回事？」他在浣熊的手上試著變色逃走，卻被一把緊緊握住，貓頭鷹的大臉就在他的眼前，金色的眼珠盯緊了他的一舉一動，讓Carlos不敢再亂跑。

「朋友們，我不曉得這在這裡這樣做是不好的，希望你們原諒我。」事後在幾乎是審問的情況下，他們把事情給說開來，Carlos才表示他剛到這片森林來，不知道這裡的規矩，而在他的老家那邊，食物是可以隨意拿取的，只要你的速度夠快就好。

「請替我為那為猴子先生做些補償，」被放回樹上的Carlos說著，然後指著不遠處的一顆大樹，「那顆樹上的果子非常好吃，可以幫我送給他嗎？」另外兩隻動物互看了一眼，然後很有默契的點點頭算是答應了。

他們一起聊著天，Evan說起他跟其他動物的遊戲與經歷，Johnathan則告訴對方自己在城市裡的故事，他們穿過在夜裡開花的樹林，雪白的花瓣散落在兩隻動物之間。

走了好一會兒之後，他們終於來到一顆結著紫色果實的大樹下，Evan在樹枝上跳來跳去，而Johnathan在底下用小爪子捧著果子，直到他沒辦法再抓更多為止，「我可以幫你一起送回去，」原本Evan提議要分食的，但Johnathan對貓頭鷹說道，「你的爪子太尖了，會抓破這些果子的！」而Evan沒有多想就和浣熊一起準備回去。

走過寂靜的樹林之間，他們一會兒唱歌，一會兒蹦蹦跳跳，也不是很在意弄掉了幾顆果實，終於來到樹洞前，Johnathan將那些果子全堆在那裡，「我們明天晚上可以再去拿一些，」浣熊拍拍他沾著些果汁的前爪，「不然他們兩個人不夠分啊！」

「晚上？」Evan有些懷疑的問著，這是第一次有動物邀請他一起度過夜晚，也是第一次不是自己迎接日昇的第一道曙光，「對啊！我也要去睡覺了！明晚見？」Johnathan揉揉自己的眼睛，一邊打著呵欠問著貓頭鷹，「當然，就約在河邊，不要忘記了！」也有些快打起盹的Evan說著，然後看著地面上揮著爪子的浣熊，帶著滿足的倦意飛走了。

之後他們兩個幾乎每晚會玩在一起，有時候還會加上其他的動物朋友，原本都過著無聊的清醒時間，Evan終於變成舒服的讓自己陷入睡眠之中的夜行動物，不過有時候他仍會有些焦慮，深怕他的新朋友有一天也會追著陽光，因此離他而去。

「你為什麼晚上都不睡覺？」清晨的攪不開始接近，用兩隻腳走著的浣熊搖搖晃晃，一邊轉頭用狐疑的眼神看著停下來的貓頭鷹，「因為我想要跟你一起玩啊！」他笑著說，然後跟著貓頭鷹一起爬上一棵樹，那上頭是Evan的小窩，如今已經堆滿浣熊似處找來的石頭。

向前伸一個大大的懶腰，Johnathan在樹洞裡把自己捲成一顆球，而Evan也在一旁整理了一下羽毛，扭扭自己的腦袋，有跟著一起閉上眼睛，在睡意漸漸襲上來時，他聽見浣熊模模糊糊的聲音，好像是說著「你知道什麼是夜行動物嗎？」這樣的話，「閉嘴，給我馬上睡覺！」他說著，然後靠近浣熊溫暖的毛皮，在陽光中靜靜的睡著了。

2.浣熊生態筆記

說起來，這件事情起頭的是Evan，當然，大多數的事情似乎都是他引起的不是嗎？

他跟Johnathan已經住在一起超過兩個月，也比較清楚彼此的作息，通常當Evan起床的時候，他的好室友不是坐在螢幕前忙碌，就是把自己縮在床的一側，捲得跟坨大球一樣，所以有時候Evan會被冷醒，然後發現自己身上只蓋著一顆枕頭。

梳洗並整理好頭髮後，Evan就會外出慢跑，再帶著五份早餐回家，接著想辦法把Johnathan從各種地方挖起來，死拖活拖也得把對方拽下床或椅子，「早餐是最重要的！」有時候他會跟Johnathan爭奪著棉被，「走開！放過我！」看起來比自己瘦小的人只有在捍衛睡眠的時候，才會顯得力大無窮。

之後Evan會得到一個睡眼惺忪、面部呆滯、還差點把三明治往鼻孔塞的人，Johnathan在早上會是清醒的時候，除了在他難得被逼著早早上床睡覺，就是剛開始他看著Evan一個人嗑掉四份鬆餅的時候，「你拉得會比別人多嗎？」當時搖著一頭亂毛的Johnathan只說得出這句話，讓塞了一嘴食物的Evan差點給噎死。

後來的早晨時間Johnathan不是繼續忙碌，就是回到房間補眠，Evan也多半是這時間才會打開遊戲，開始錄製或剪輯影片，有時候吵鬧、生氣或大笑的聲音，讓他們的生活又顯得更加平靜。

接著事情開始改變，是Johnathan變得比較常玩單機遊戲，也不太上傳他們一起玩的影片，害Evan總感覺少了些什麼，明明對方就在隔壁房間裡大叫，可是自己卻不曉得到底是發生什麼事，這種感覺Evan可一點都不喜歡。

因此被冠上騷擾罪名的貓頭鷹當然會有所行動，也就是他時不時就會在Johnathan工作的時候跑去探望他，而所謂的探望意思是干擾，像是搶搖桿或是強迫對方看過來，不過偶爾會是一隻冰冷冷的手對他腹部的襲擊，甚至是一個小小的親吻，雖然Johnathan常常會叫Evan不要煩他，但是他們其實彼此都樂在其中。

這造成Evan養成每天都要安排一個騷擾行程，他甚至照Nogla的建議，用各種不同方式打擾專心的Johnathan，然後再把他偷偷記錄下來，像當Johnathan進行某些特定遊戲時，反應會比較小，而且很快就會把注意力拉回螢幕上，而芝士漢堡跟泰迪熊則是非常好的誘餌。

不過Evan也並非每次跑進Johnathan的工作室，就一定會動手動腳，有些時候他只是默默的走進去，躺到對方特別準備的大沙發，為了不打擾到Evan的睡眠，他又可以隨時小歇用的，而那張沙發躺起來出奇得舒服，所以Evan會帶著自己的手機會筆電，靜靜的跟Johnathan待在一起，畢竟只有一個人的客廳時在太大了。

某次偶然的機會下，Evan看著Johnathan有些疲倦的臉孔，一邊聽他開始胡言亂語，偷偷在後面憋笑，而就在當時心血來潮之下，他拿起手上的手機，調整好角度之後拍下對方的背影，「嗯？你在幹嘛？」發覺到身後有異樣感的Johnathan轉過來，卻只有趕緊假裝認真盯著手機的Evan。

所以從此Evan的手機裡就多了更多不同的Johnathan，包括他穿著一件背心跟短褲，盤腿坐在椅子上邊吃披薩邊玩遊戲的樣子，有時候懶散的兩腿大張，玩緊張的遊戲時就會端坐，或是把臉幾乎要貼到螢幕上，還有玩恐怖遊戲時，他會抱著自己的腿，或把腳縮到Evan那件大他幾號的外套裡。

那臺小機器裡還有暗藏穿著成套睡衣的Johnathan、只穿著一件短褲的Johnathan，還有只穿著印上VG字樣T恤的Johnathan，其中Evan不用計算也知道，Johnathan最常穿得還是他藍色的連帽外套。

當初他們剛見面的時候，Johnathan的穿著就跟普通青年沒兩樣，「不然你還期待我畫小丑裝或帶面具嗎？」發現自己其實正常到令Evan震驚的時候，他大笑著拍拍好朋友的肩膀，「我本來以為你可能會在警察局等我去保你出來之類的。」Evan那時對著那張乾淨的臉露齒而笑。

而在其他人大喊著「終於啊！」之中，兩個人正式住到一起後，Evan才發現Johnathan除了耳朵上的耳釘外，還真的有件藍色的連帽外套，不過他多半都只在家裡穿，幾乎有點像愛心毯一樣的作用，那件外套總能讓他感覺比較自在。

每天看著那件外套，Evan突然有個像小學生一樣的想法，這也就是為何他去買漢堡回來之後，會把那圓圓的玩意兒丟進他好朋友的帽子裡，「啊！幹！你塞什麼進來！」那時正專心在恐怖遊戲之中的Johnathan，馬上給嚇得亂跳亂吼。

如同發現新奇玩具的小朋友，Evan從此開始樂於把東西塞進Johnathan的帽子裡，這讓他的外套變成魔術箱，可以拿出各種食物，或是一大堆的文具，還曾經被數隻泰迪熊當成他們的窩。

「你幹嘛這麼熱衷塞東西到我那裡？」已經習慣的Johnathan有次假裝好奇的問著，不過那張笑臉別有意味，而Evan只是聳聳肩，「你不是說喜歡被塞滿的感覺？」他說得好像自己非常大愛，惹得對方笑彎了腰。

Evan仍持續每天都會拍下Johnathan的背影，再回頭看看那張照片之後，發現到自己的觀察日記多了些有趣的內容，心裡漸漸有著某種成就感，而Johnathan也沒有反抗，只是跟往常一樣由著Evan。

就算Johnathan對於身份很保護，但當他發現對方甚至為此建一個Ins帳號，名字就叫Retardhoodieman，他只是笑著說自己看起來像兩星期沒出過門的邋遢宅男，而Evan則表示他本來就是。

Evan剛開始只有把這個Ins告訴他們共同的幾個朋友，不過並沒有特別限制可以瀏覽照片的人，Retardhoodieman也算是有了些粉絲，「他們甚至以為我是個女孩！」當他們一起坐在客廳看高譚士時，Evan這樣抱怨著，「你當然不是，你可是青春期少女！」Johnathan在回答完後果然慘遭被撲倒在沙發上的懲罰。

日子隨著相片的數量在慢慢流逝，他們平靜的生活之間，也在跟著慢慢變化，其中很大的改變是他們的新家人，「你們是時候該領養一個孩子了！」在一次朋友們聚會時，帶著笑容的Wildcat這樣說，然後Nogla遞上一個裝著一隻小浣熊的盒子。

小傢伙初期的時候表現挺乖巧的，但是熟悉環境之後就開始作亂，「跟你真像啊！」Johnathan看著試圖偷他手機拿去藏起來的浣熊說著，「不，跟你比較像！」Evan用拇指比著正在亂摸髒東西的傢伙說道，不過Johnathan只是盯著對方的褲襠，然後說「喔，當然！」然後笑著跑開。

但是不得不說，他們都很喜歡這隻加入的頑皮傢伙，原本只有兩個人窩在一起的工作室，常常會多一隻浣熊在地板上玩耍，而Evan也曾經把小傢伙塞進Johnathan的帽子裡面，忙著打槍戰的後者雖然因為小動物的爪子抖了一下，卻還是很配合的邊說「嘿！來給爹地加油嗎？」，一邊又跟Luke開槍幹掉幾個人。

拍完照片之後的Evan走到Johnathan的旁邊，「快起來，餵食的時間到了！」他把手臂跨過Johnathan的椅背，在穿著藍色外套的人耳邊說道，「我還以為餵奶是你的責任！」終於打完一局的Johnathan空出一隻手，戳著Evan厚實的胸肌。

「不，我只負責餵你，」對於有著性騷擾暗示的發言，Evan只是俯下身，更靠近Johnathan映著他樣貌的藍色眼睛，「你也是時候該嘗試一些固體食物了！」先是愣了一下之後，Johnathan忍不住罵出一句髒話，接著在爆笑出聲後，仰頭接受Evan的親吻。

而還在帽子裡的浣熊前腳搖搖晃晃，沒多久就被抱出門口，然後自己跑到陽光下睡午覺去了。


End file.
